Talk:Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/All-Stars
Supernova You know who else is missing? Supernova. Does anyone know why they were absent? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Probably because it was already competing in the Third World Championships, and only had enough battery life for the one extra tournament. You see, the reason Typhoon 2 didn't compete in the TWC was because it used up its last batteries to compete in the Middleweight final (the original Middleweight Typhoon used the same batteries, you see). Maybe Supernova would have had a similar problem. CBFan 09:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thermidor 2, S.M.I.D.S.Y. Ming and Terrorhurtz Another four who were eligible to enter, but didn't. I know Terrorhurtz couldnt because they didnt fight in the actual Seventh Wars. Does anyone know why the first three did not enter? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:18, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Thermidor 2 probably took a lot of internal damage from its battle with Typhoon 2. I have no idea about the other two. Christophee (talk) 01:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I'd heard that, and that Ming was forbidden from entering because they did so badly - not sure if that one is correct. SMIDSY, however, I have no clue - perhaps it was damaged from clipping the arena wall and landing outside the arena? I've not seen such a hard impact from an OotA besides Storm 2 vs Steel Avenger. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) X-Terminator I wonder why it didn't compete, saying it was in 5 wars. BuggyBash666 :D 17:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Damage from Typhoon 2. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 17:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Better Substitute Wasn't there a more fitting replacement/'filler robot' besides a robot that had only fought twice? For example, a robot that had started in Series 2 or 3 that had fought in 4 wars, like The Steel Avenger or Judge Shred 3, you can't say they didn't do very well, like the Ming excuse, because they both reached the heat final, more than most of the actual competitors. Datovidny (talk) 16:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :I think we may have had a discussion like this somewhere before. I assume they just wanted a volunteer to fill the extra place at short notice and thought that Dantomkia would be suitable. I doubt they really put too much thought into it. Christophee (talk) 17:34, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I won't make any more of an investigation into it. Datovidny (talk) 17:36, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :A two time semi-finalist that competed in a previous All-Stars competition isn't a controversial choice. Therefore I removed that suggestion from the article. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Round 1 Image I know this is such a small thing, but shouldn't the image in the competing robots section of the page just be put in the section of that battle? Datovidny (talk) 20:56, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :You know what, I just came on here, with the intention of writing the exact same thing which is written here. I must've forgotten I put it here. No matter, I do wish to get a response from someone this time. Datovidny (talk) 20:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I say it is fine. The battle section has numerous pictures of events more significant to the result of the battle, while the "sheer lunacy" image is a general depiction of the most memorable part of the episode as a whole. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Supernova Do we think it's right to have such a speculative reason in the article as to why Supernova didn't compete in the All-Stars as there currently is? It seems like it'd make more sense to change it to the Third World Championships reason if we were to give a reason. Nweston8 (talk) 17:21, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :Fully agreed. Even using 3rd WC as a reason is still speculative, but there's at least truth to it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:24, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I've sent a message to Supernova's facebook page, it seems easier. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:39, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I've actually just received a response from Supernova's team saying they didn't attend because they had uni exams. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:53, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Speculation I've always been rather uncomfortable with this page and how we passed off the speculation as truth in terms of why certain robots did not attend. Namely Supernova, Ming and Terrorhurtz - especially now that I've just discovered Supernova's non-attendance had nothing to do with first round drop out or the TWC. Terrorhurtz being barred for not entering Series 7 seems at odds with how they let Onslaught participate in the Annihilator in Series 4. In any sense, I've just send Terrorhurtz a message as well. I'm going to change the non-attendance to "it is possible" in all cases (SMIDSY, X-Terminator, Bulldog Breed, Spawn Again etc being damaged), and in cases where we don't know (like Ming and Terrorhurtz) I'm just going to say "its unknown why". 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:53, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think so. Onslaught had always been due to, and was prepared to, compete in Series 4 and just couldn't. Terrorhurtz was simply never going to be ready for Series 7 and that includes the All-Stars. That's what I remember John Reid saying at any rate. CrashBash (talk) 22:00, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::You could be right, but we'll see what he says. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:09, October 23, 2016 (UTC) :::A friend/fan (I forget) of his had previously told him that he perhaps should have turned to the previous (X2) version of Terrorhurtz. He admitted regretting not listening to the friend. CrashBash (talk) 05:54, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::After seeing your edit I think I now understand what you meant - because Terrorhurtz didn't enter Series 7 at all, as opposed to without Series 7 it didn't become eligible for 5 wars. I think what you've written is fine until such time as Terrorhurtz responds. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::What if Ming/Andrew simply chose not to compete due to receiving the publicity for Robogeddon? It makes the most sense, as entering another tournament would only be used to help out the company because of receiving low publicity for Robogeddon in the main competition. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:51, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :You'd think that as a reason ''to compete though. The current sentences are fine, as they don't really have speculation any more. Jimlaad43(talk) 08:08, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::If Ming and Zorro are one and the same, you could say that they were being brought back to their original state as RCVs or that they had issues with electronics and simply didn't want to enter. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:59, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :::The point of this discussion was to say how we reduce the speculation, not make more. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 09:55, October 24, 2016 (UTC)